Project X
by baekhunya
Summary: Gadis culun dengan celana olahraga didalam rok, dan penuh dengan masalah. Rambut yang selalu dikuncir dua dibawah telinga dengan poni rata, lalu memakai kacamata, itu yang membuat dia terlihat culun. Jika dilihat baik-baik dia terlihat cantik. Tapi kebodohannya selalu mendatangkan masalah.. - ...xSehun/Krishun/Chanbaek/GS/RnR/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

Kisah seorang gadis bernama Oh Sehun si culun yang suka berpakaian layaknya seorang tomboy, tetapi dia bukan tomboy. Hanya suka berpakaian tomboy. Walaupun culun tapi otaknya sangat dibawah kapasitas minimum. Selalu di bully karena dia gadis culun yang mempunyai _masalah._ Punya kekasih seorang pujangga kedua disekolahnya. Kedua? Hell yeah. Second place. Kalian harus tau siapa pujangga pertama disekolah. Jongin.

"Ya Oh Sehun! Rasakan kau! Haha! Makanya jangan sok cantik. Cih. Memperhatikan Kai yang tengah tidur dibawah pohon. Kau pikir kau pantas memperhatikan Kai? Gadis culun aja bangga!"

"Yah Hun-ah! Kamu tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Aku mencintaimu sehun."

"YAAA! DASAR NAMJA HITAM SIALAN!"

"Kris.. Maafkan aku.."

.

.

.

Kyaakyakyaaa ini adalah ff yang pertama yang aku publish… aku newbie~

Teasernya Cuma segini soalnya aku baru bikin 1 chapter jadi bingung mau ngasih teaser gimana hehe.

Minat sama ceritanya? Review doongg:3

Judulnya Project X karena aku belum tau mau ngasih judul apa sama cerita ini. Aku usahain pas publish chapter 1, aku bakal kasih judul^^

Review Juseyooo~


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Kris Wu, Byun Baekhyun, and Park Chanyeol. Dan beberapa cameo**

**Pair : KaiHun (Tapi belum keliatan:v), KrisHun, ChanBaek/ChanHun.**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, School Life**

**Warning : GS for Uke! Typo! OOC, Bahasa tak baku, tidak sesuai EYD, membosankan, dll.**

**The plot of the story is mine.**

**RnR, Dislike = Don't Read^^**

.

.

Seorang gadis tengah merapikan seragam sekolahnya dari debudebu yang teganya mengotori seragam sekolahnya. Ia memukul-mukul kan tangannya ke rok 15cm diatas lututnya. Lalu menggulung celana olahraga yang tengah dipakainya. Ya. Seorang gadis memakai rok dengan didalamnya memakai celana olahraga. Bisa kita prediksi gadis ini tomboy? Tidak. Dia tidak tomboy sama sekali. Lalu apa yang dia lakukan sekarang sehingga membuat seragam sekolahnya berpenuh dengan debu?

"Ya Oh Sehun! Rasakan kau! Haha! Makanya jangan sok cantik. Cih. Memperhatikan Kai yang tengah tidur dibawah pohon. Kau pikir kau pantas memperhatikan Kai? Gadis culun aja bangga!" ujar panjang lebar seorang gadis diluar gudang.

Gudang? Ya Sehun sedang dikunci digudang olahraga sekolahnya.

Apa Sehun hanya dikunci digudang?

Tidak.

Sebelumnya ia di jambak terlebih dahulu, kemudian barulah ia didorong ke gudang berdebu ini.

Kai?

Oh Kai adalah murid terpopuler di sekolahnya. Seoul International High School. Ia popular karena ketampanannya, kulit tan eksotis, bibir penuh yang menggairahkan,dan badan yang atletis. Bukan hanya penampilan fisik saja, tapi dia juga berotak Albert Einstein #lebayah-_- ia selalu mendapat rank 1 dari 200 murid diangkatannya. Sekarang Kai menduduki kelas XI – A. Tidak sepadan memang dengan sehun. Orang-orang yang melihat Sehun sepintas pasti beripikir kalau sehun yang culun adalah murid yang pintar, sebaliknya dia adalah murid yang bodoh. Sehun berada di kelas XI – G, kelas terakhir atau bisa disebut juga kelas terbodoh. Ups.

"Yahh.. Aku harus mencuci seragam secara ekstra – lagi" keluh sehun sambil – masih – membersihkan seragamnya dari debu. "Kenapa gudang ini sangat kotor. Padahal inikan gudang olahraga. Huft.

Yah namanya juga gudang hun. Ya kotor lah-_-

"Sehun-ah! Kau didalam?!" terdengar suara cempreng khas bebek/? Diluar gudang

'Ah untunglah ada Baekhyun…' batin sehun

"Yaahh Baekki aku disini!"

"Ya Tuhan! Tunggulah sebentar. Aku akan meminta kunci cadangan kepada penjaga sekolah. Tunggu aku Hunnie!"

"Emm!"

Sehun pun duduk diatas matras yang berdebu itu. Sebelumnya ia sudah menepuk-nepuk matras tersebut agar debunya menyingkir.

'Sebenarnya salah aku apa. Aku hanya memperhatikan wajah jongin saat tertidur. Aku tidak menyukainya. Hih. Dia sangat terlihat jelek saat tertidur. Mulutnya menganga lalu ada saliva mengalir dari mulutnya. Karna itulah aku memperhatikan dia. Pasti mereka menganggap itu seksi. Cih. Menjijikan' gerutu panjang Sehun didalam hati.

"Ah iya! Kris pasti mencari ku." Tiba-tiba sehun teringat kris yang ditinggalkannya dikantin tadi. Ia pun mengambil benda persegi panjang dengan layar yang lebar dari kantong celana olahraganya. Lalu ia langsung men-dial kris.

"Yeobose-"

"_Yah Hun-ah! Kamu tidak apa-apa kan?"_

"Kris.. Aku tidak apa-apa. Maafkan aku telah meninggalkanmu dikantin. ."

"_Justru aku yang minta maaf karena membiarkan mu dibawa pergi oleh pencinta Kkamjong itu. Mereka tidak melukaimu kan?"_

"Tidak, kris. Aku baik-baik saja." Lalu terdengar suara pintu gudang olahraga terbuka. "Ah kris. Ada Baekhyun. Sudah dulu ya." –Pip! Sehun pun mengantongi kembali handphonenya.

"Hunnieya! Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Baekhyun khawatir sambil memegangi kedua bahu Sehun lalu melirik dari kepala sama kaki Sehun untuk memastikan bahwa sahabat didepannya ini baik-baik saja.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Baek. " Ujar Sehun dengan senyum manisnya lalu menaikkan kacamata yang turun. "Ayo Baek kita kekelas. Sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi."

.

.

"Kris!" Seru Kim Songsaengnim.

"Ya. Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Saem?" Ucap Kris dengan sopan kepada guru yang mengajar mata pelajaran Matematika itu.

"Bisa tolong kau panggilkan Oh Sehun dari kelas XI – G untuk ke meja saya, Kris?"

"Baiklah, saem. Kebetulan saya juga baru akan ke kelasnya"

"Terima kasih, Kris."

Kris pun membungkuk pamit diri dari hadapan songsaengnimnya itu. Lalu bergegas menuju kelas Sehun yang bisa dibilang –lumayan– jauh dari kelasnya XI – A.

'Ehh anak itu. Pasti karna nilainya dibawah rata-rata lagi.' Batin Kris sambil menunjukkan ekspresi prihatinnya kepada Oh Sehun. Hey, Sehun tidak didepanmu Kris. Lalu mengapa kau menunjukkan ekspresi tersebut? Ohyeah. Orang ganteng bebas./?

.

.

"Hun. Sekali-kali kau harus melawan mereka. Jangan hanya diam seperti tadi. Kau ini kan sabuk hitam judo. Masa dijambak aja diam." Seru Baekhyun dengan memanyunkan/? Bibirnya sehingga siapa saja yang melihatnya akan langsung sesak napas.

"Baek bisa tidak kamu diam? Berisik. Suaramu membuat telingaku putus dari tempatnya." Ujar sehun yang hanya menanggapi omongan sebelah mata.

Srek

"Sehun-ah.."

Suara itu…. Sehun pun menoleh kepada suara itu.

Kris.

"Ah Kris." Sehun berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Lalu menghampiri Kris.

Bisa dilihat teman sekelas Sehun bersiul-siul ria melihat Kris menghampiri kelasnya. Ada yang menatap iri pada Sehun. Ada juga yang teriak-teriak histeris terhadap kunjungan Kris ke kelas XI – G.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun heran. Jarang-jarang Kris menginjak kelasnya.

"Aku ingin mengecek keadaanmu hun. Aku takut kamu terluka karena pencinta si Kkamjong gila itu." Ujar Kris dengan ekspresi khawatir yang sangat jelas di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kris. Kamu terlalu berlebihan. " Balas Sehun sambil menunduk menyembunyikan raut merah diwajahnya.

"Dan juga tadi Kim Songsaengnim meminta tolong kepadaku agar memanggilkan kamu untuk segera ke mejanya, hun-ah."

'Mati kau sehun.'

"Hun?"

"Ah! Ya."

Sehun memasang wajah poker facenya.

"Hey mengapa kau memasang wajah seperti itu"

"Kris sepertinya aku akan butuh bantuanmu –lagi.." ujar Sehun dengan memasang waja memelas

"Pft.. Arasseo. Sana pergi ke ruang guru. Aku balik kekelas dulu yaa" Jawab Kris dengan menahan tawanya karna melihat wajah Sehun. Ia mengusak rambut Sehun, kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Sehun yang sedang menggembungkan pipinya.

.

.

Sehun kembali melemas mendengarkan omelan sang guru. Ternyata benar dugaanya. Nilai ulangan yang 2hari lalu diselenggarakan mendapat angka dibawah rata-rata. Dan paling parah lagi, hanya dia yang remedial di kelasnya.

Setelah kenyang diomeli habis-habisa oleh Kim Songsaengnim, sehun pun membungkuk dan berlalu dari hadapan gurunya itu. Ia menggeser pintu ruang guru. Lalu menutupnya kembali.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundak Sehun yang masih menghadap pintu ruang guru tersebut dan berkata..

"Hey. Butuh bantuan untuk remedial, Oh Sehun?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Yeaayy update chapter 1 hehee walaupun yang review dikit tapi tanganku gatel pengen publish chapter 1nyaa. Tadi aku bikin chapter 1 disekolah pas istirahat. Cuman bikin sejam, yahh jadinya dapetnya segini.

Maaf yaa dichapter ini belum ada konflik. Aku usahain chapter berikutnya akan ada konflik trus juga aku panjangin. Tapi mungkin updatenya bisa 3harian hehe..

Dan maafin aku juga soalnya aku belum ada ide buat judulnyaa=w=

Aku gasuka silent reader. Menurut aku sider itu ga ngehargain karya milik orang lain. Huh. /sok imut lo-_-

Review juseyooooo~ ^w^


	3. Chapter 3

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, Kris Wu, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, dll.**

**Pair : KaiHun (Tapi belum keliatan:v), KaiLu, KrisHun, ChanBaek, ChanHun.**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, School Life**

**Warning : GS for Uke! Typo! OOC, Bahasa tak baku, tidak sesuai EYD, membosankan, dll.**

**The plot of the story is mine.**

**RnR, Dislike = Don't Read^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Preview**

Sehun kembali melemas mendengarkan omelan sang guru. Ternyata benar dugaanya. Nilai ulangan yang 2hari lalu diselenggarakan mendapat angka dibawah rata-rata. Dan paling parah lagi, hanya dia yang remedial di kelasnya.

Setelah kenyang diomeli habis-habisa oleh Kim Songsaengnim, sehun pun membungkuk dan berlalu dari hadapan gurunya itu. Ia menggeser pintu ruang guru. Lalu menutupnya kembali.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundak Sehun yang masih menghadap pintu ruang guru tersebut dan berkata..

"Hey. Butuh bantuan untuk remedial, Oh Sehun?"

.

.

"HAHH!" Teriak Sehun sangking terkejutnya dengan tepukan orang yang dibelakangnya.

"Eiishh Oh Sehun! Mengapa kau berteriak hah? !" Seru orang yang dibelakang Sehun sambil memegangi atau lebih tepatnya menutupi telinganya dari teriakan Sehun.

Sehun pun membalikkan badannya.

Mata caramelnya menangkap seseorang yang baru-baru ini dikenalnya.

"Ohh Chanyeol-ssi.. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tau bahwa kamu yang menepuk bahuku.." ucap Sehun lirih yang disertai dengan kekehan Chanyeol.

"Anieyo. It's Okay." Ujar Chanyeol lembut setelah kekehannya tersebut. "Bisakah kau hapus embel-embel –ssi itu. Aku sangat risih mendengarnya"

"Tidak. Kita baru saling mengenal. Tidak sopan kalau aku memanggil namamu informal." Sergah Sehun dengan cepat, tidak ingin melukai orang yang baru-baru ini dikenalnya.

"Tak apa. Karena kau manis. Aku akan memperbolehkanmu memanggilku informal." Chanyeol mengeluarkan gombalan mautnya kepada Sehun.

"Emm.. Arasseo. Sebaiknya kau bergegas ke kelasmu. Tidak enak kan kau terlihat bersamaku. Bisa-bisa kau dibully juga." Ujar sehun sambil membenahi kacamatanya. Gombalan Chanyeol tidak mempan ternyata pemirsahh #plak

"Dibully kenapa? Kau cantik, manis, dan juga.." Chanyeol menghentikan kata-katanya dan membuat Sehun penasaran.

"Dan juga apa?"

"Kau terlihat sexy kalau memakai celana olahraga dibalik rokmu."

"Huh? Sexy darimana? Kau aneh Yeol." Ucap Sehun bingung dan langsung pergi dari hadapan Chanyeol yang sedang senyam-senyum sendiri.

'I got you, My Cutie Hunnie..'

.

.

Seorang pria menelungkupkan wajahnya kasar ke permukaan meja. Ia mendesah panjang dengan suara yang kecil agar tidak terdengar oleh guru yang sedang mengajar Sejarah didepan kelas. Ia menolehkan ke kiri tepat ke jendela, lalu melirik sekumpulan siswa yang pasti sedang dalam pelajaran olahraga. Mata obsidiannya menangkap seorang gadis yang rambutnya dikuncir kuda lalu memakai kacamata, celana olahraganya digulung sampai atas lutut memperlihatkan mulus dan rampingnya betis yang ia punya.

Dia sedang lari mengelilingi lapangan. Ia sering terjatuh, dan bangun lagi. Terjatuh, lalu bangun lagi. Sebodoh apa gadis semacam dia. Pria tersebut pun terkekeh-kekeh melihat tingkah gadis itu.

"Kim Jongin? Apa ada yang lucu pada saat pelajaran saya?" Seru Park Songsaengnim tiba-tiba membuyarkan pria bernama Jongin tersebut.

"Aniyo, Saem. Saya minta maaf." Kata Jongin tegas setelah ia berdiri, kemudian ia membungkuk 90 derajat, lalu duduk kembali.

'Oh Sehun.' Batin Jongin

.

.

Bel istirahat berdering.

Sehun menghela napas lalu mendudukan pantatnya di salah satu kursi dikantin. Ia menunggu teman sehidup sematinya agar membawakannya makanan. Hari ini jadwal temannya untuk membelikannya makanan.

Sehun melepas kacamata yang ia pakai lalu meletakkan kacamata tersebut di meja kantin. Ia menelungkupkan wajahnya ke meja kantin sambil menghela napas. Kakinya sakit karena sering terjatuh saat berlari tadi.

'Mengapa aku ceroboh sekali. Sudah jelek, bodoh, ceroboh lagi. Apa yang menarik dariku.' Rintih Sehun.

"Yaa!"

"AHH! Baekki! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kau mengagetkanku!" seru Sehun karena Baekhyun mengagetinya.

"Lagian situ melamun sih. Ngelamunin apasih?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil meletakkan makanan dan minuman yang ia bawa ke meja kantin, lalu duduk di hadapan Sehun.

Sehun menggeleng.

"Emm.." Gumam Baekhyun yang sedang menyeruput Bubble Teanya itu. "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa Kris mau pacaran sama kamu Hun? Mata dia katarak ya?"

"Aku juga tidak tau Baek. Emang aku cantik ya? Kata dia aku cantik dan manis." Ucap Sehun polos.

"Kamu cantik, Hunnie. Asal singkirkan saja kacamata super tebal itu. Lihat, sahabatku ini sangat cantik bila tidak memakai kacamata."

"Tapi kalau aku melepas kacamata, aku tidak bisa melihat Baek." Keluh Sehun mengusak matanya kasar.

"Terserah kau saja lah. Cepat makan!"

.

.

Di sebuah kelas musik. Seseorang sedang memainkan biolanya. Matanya menutup dengan indahnya. Bibirnya setengah terbuka, menambah kesan seksi diwajahnya. Tangannya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Angin berhembus dari jendela menerpa wajahnya. Rambutnya bergerak karena terkena hembusan angin.

Entah kenapa ia memainkan lagu yang sangat sedih. Atau memang dia sedang sedih?

"Jongin-ah.." Seru seseorang memanggil Jongin.

"Oh, Wu."

"Ayo makan? Kau belum makan saat istirahat pertama tadi." Ajak Kris.

"Aku tidak lapar Kris. Ajak saja pacar barumu itu." Kata Jongin mencibir.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong tentang Sehun. Dia dibully lagi sama fans fanatik mu itu, Kkamjong! Bicaralah pada fansmu. Aku tidak mau Sehun_ku_ dibully lagi." Seru Kris dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

Kai tersentak dengan perkataan Kris. Tapi dia dapat mengendalikan ekspresinya lalu kembali datar kembali.

"Lalu apa urusannya denganku? Kau tau kan Kris, aku bahkan tidak pernah menganggap yang kau bilang 'pencinta Kkamjong' itu ada." Jawab Kai dengan santai.

"Ahh sudahlah. Aku makan sendiri saja." Kata Kris lalu beranjak dari ruangan musik tersebut dan agak membanting pintu ruang musik.

"Kau tau kan Kai, kau tidak boleh membuatnya marah?"

Kai menghela napas kasar. Dan akan melanjutkan permainan biolanya tadi jika seseorang tidak mengajaknya bicara lagi.

"Aku tau Lu." Ujar Kai sambil menunduk, tidak ingin menunjukkan ekspresinya sekarang kepada 'mantan' kekasihnya, Luhan.

"Lalu mengapa membuatnya marah?" Tanya Luhan sambil mendudukan diri di sebelah Jongin.

"Aku… Hanya…"

"Hanya?"

"Tidak. Ayo makan, Lu." Kai beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Meletakkan biola ditempatnya seharusnya berada. Lalu menyodorkan tangan kanannya pada Luhan untuk mengajaknya makan.

Luhan mengangguk. Kemudian ia mengambil tangan Kai yang disodorkan Kai tadi. Mereka pun berjalan beriringan saling bergandeng tangan.

.

.

**Flashback (2 days ago)**

_Sehun berjalan dengan santai menuju lokernya. Bel pulang sudah berbunyi dari 1jam yang lalu. Tetapi Sehun baru pulang karena tadi ia harus membersihkan kelas seorang diri karna tidak ada yang mau membersihkan kelas. Akhirnya ia sendiri yang harus membersihkannya._

_Dia membuka lokernya dengan perlahan lalu terkejut. Terlihat secarik kertas disana._

'_Siapa yang mengirimku surat?' batinnya._

_Akhirnya ia membuka surat itu._

'_Kutunggu dibawah pohon maple di belakang sekolah sepulang sekolah.'_

"_MWO? Ini siapa?!" Seru Sehun sehabis membaca surat tersebut. Hatinya berdegup dengan kencang. Sekali seumur hidup dia baru mendapat surat seperti ini. _

_Ia mengecek jam ditangannya._

'_Wah sudah satu jam dia menunggu. Apa dia masih disana?' batinnya khawatir._

_Sehun bergegas menuju pohon maple dibelakang sekolah. Ia sampai lupa dengan niatnya yang ingin membersihkan wajah karna wajahnya kotor sekarang. Pikirannya sudah tertuju keorang yang menunggunya saat ini._

_Ia sudah sampai didekat pohon maple. Ternyata orang yang menunggunya masih setia menunggu disana._

_Terlihat pria berperawakan tinggi dan rambut blonde. _

_Deg._

"_Kris Wu?"_

_Pria itu membalikkan badannya. Ia tersenyum manis kepada Sehun._

"_Hai, Oh Sehun." Sapa Kris ramah._

"_Eumm.. A-ada apa K-Kris?" Deg deg deg. Jantung Sehun bertalu dengan cepat. Seakan dunia berhenti. Ia sangat senang orang yang disukainya ada didepannya. _

_Tapi tunggu_

_Bagaimana dengan wajah Sehun?_

_Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar. 'Mati aku.'_

"_Ng.. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Apakah kau ingin mendengarnya?"_

"_Y-ya.. Tentu."_

"_A-aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"_

_KYAA! Sehun rasanya ingin berteriak lalu melompat setinggi-tingginya sangking senang dengan pernyataan cinta Kris padanya._

_Tapi, kenapa dia? Banyak gadis cantik disekolah ini? Kenapa dia? Apalagi Sehun hanya gadis culun, bodoh, ceroboh. Sangat jauh dari kata sempurna._

_Sedangkan Kris? Ia sangat sempurna. Ia adalah pujangga nomor 2 disekolah setelah Kai._

"_Y-ya? K-kenapa aku?" Tanya Sehun gugup._

"_Karna aku mencintaimu." Jawab Kris sungguh-sungguh._

"_T-tapi aku jelek, Kris.." Ujar Sehun lemas._

"_T-tidak. Kau sangat cantik dimataku. Apalagi kalau kau tersenyum. Dunia seakan berhenti. Kau terlihat bersinar dimataku. Aku tidak perduli dengan orang-orang yang selalu mengataimu. Kau nomor 1 dihatiku." Seru Kris dengan nada agak tinggi dan semangat. Sehun tersentak dengan perkataanmu. "Ah. Maafkan aku membuatmu takut.."_

"_Tidak! Kau tidak membuatku takut. Aku hanya sedikit.. kaget?"_

"_Jadi bagaimana?"_

"_Apanya?"_

"_Dengan pernyataan cintaku. Apa kau mau menerimanya?"_

_Sehun mengangguk._

"_YIHAAA!" Kris berteriak senang dan langsung menggenggam tangan Sehun. "Terima Kasih Hun-ah! Aku akan mencintaimu dan menjagamu sepenuh hatiku!" lalu Kris memeluk Sehun._

_Sehun membalas pelukan Kris dan tersenyum lebar. Hari ini sangat special untuknya._

_Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang melihat mereka dari jauh dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dibaca._

**End Of Flashback**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**TBC**

Haiiiiii aku kembali heheett  
Sampai saat ini aku masih bingung judulnya mau aku kasih apa…  
Kalo kalian punya saran boleh kasih tau akuu~  
Konfilknya udah keliatan belum? Belum ya? Gatau deh aku ga jago bikin konflik huhu.  
Okedeh saatnya reply review dari teaser dan chapter 1 kemarin~

**Jung Yeojin : **Bukan wweekkk:p itu Chanyeol~ maaf anda kurang beruntung:v makasih udah review^^

**Wlyn Xlyn : **sudahh~ makasih udah review^^

**KaiHunnieEXO : **iyaahihihihiiii. Iya dia kurang suka sama jongin karna sesuatu hihii. Kris itu pacarnya kris lohh :v makasih udah review dari teaser sampe chapter 1^^

**SehunBubbleTea1294 : **iyaahh~ tapi masih belum keliatan sehunnya. Tapi akhirnya kaihun kokk~

**AQuariisBlue : **iya memang nasib sehun malang tapi ga malang-malang banget kok hehet. Tapi aku mau jadi sehun disini huhuuu. Makasih udah review teaser dan chapter 1^^

**Cikin Yehet : **maaf kurang panjang. Abis aku banyak kerjaan nih dikejar deadline huhu. Konfliknya ga sekitaran kaihunkris aja kok nanti chanyeol luhan juga ikut. Suho ya? Mungkin nanti dipikirkan:v makasih udah review yehettt^^ btw I like ur username hehet.

**Novachokyuhyun : **iyaaa newbie heheett. Okehh ini update terkilatyaa hehee. Makasih udah review^^

**Askasufa : **iyaa bakalan jadi kaihun kuukkss. Hehet. Makasih udah review^^

**Blue males login/? : **buset boleh juga nih usernamenya wkwk:v sudah dipublish chapter 1nyaa sekarang chapter 2 lohh hehee. Makasih udah review^^

REVIEW JUSEYOOO^^ SEMAKIN BANYAK YANG REVIEW BAKAL MAKIN CEPET UPDATE HEHETTT~


End file.
